Shelly Johnson
"Eat my dust, Shorts!" -Princess Shelly to Jessie. Princess Lánshelly Quartzite Johnson II is the 9-year-old daughter of King Sandy and Minish Queen Lánshelly in Gamewizard's universe, and twin sister of Princess Gonshiri. She is the self-crowned "Queen of the Beach", and also the Fourth Grade President at Gallagher Elementary. She is the biggest rival of Jessie Sidney. Her Negative is Yllehs Nosnhoj, an icebender and also President of Nega-Fourth Grade. Nextgen Series Background Shelly and Gonshiri were born in the Tree of Beginning, and shortly after their birth, the sisters began fighting over a rattle, in which Shelly wins and hits Gonshiri with it. Their father, Sandy takes Shelly away to live in Sand Kingdom, South America, while Gonshiri stays at home, as their parents wish to live among their respective race until they're at a good age. Shelly mostly lives in Cleveland, Virginia with her uncles, but regularly comes to stay at her father's sandcastle in Sand Kingdom, South America. At seven years old, when Shelly's Uncle Andrew visits the Sand Castle, Shelly accidentally kicks a kickball at his frying pan helmet head. She greets her uncle before continuing to play. Shelly became a bully throughout her years attending Gallagher, earned respect from her peers, and eventually became the Fourth Grade President, which was said to be the Leader Grade. She has made herself the enemy and rival of Jessie Sidney of first-grade, and beats him in every contest and challenge. Just as well, she has deemed herself Queen of Cleveland Beach with her own sandcastle, establishing a dominion over the beach-goers much like her father did. During the Christmas of 2031, Shelly waited boredly at her castle when her Knights brought her a gift, a captured Minish Princess to be Shelly's servant. Shelly dumps the princess Gonshiri out of her jar and orders her to clean her nose, but after the first refusar, an argument follows as Shelly resorts to stomping Gonshiri out of anger. Shiri survives, and is furious for her action, and the two shortly become life-long friends who challenge each other's intellect. Shiri also reveals that Shelly is an earthbender, having sensed strong Earth Chi inside of her foot, and begins to teach Shelly her element, which she would use to cheat at regular contests. Seven Lights Saga In the one-shot "Rivals", she and Jessie engage in several contests in which she bests him, such as the pudding-eating contest and the soccer game, usually doing something to cheat at the last second. Jessie explains to Cheren how she's been beating him since he was in kindergarten, and he wants to be able to beat her. At the end, they are trying to get in the bus first, so they can claim the window seat. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Shelly and Jessie made it to the finals of the block-building contest between presidents, in which she was building a blockcastle blindfolded. But when Jessie was almost winning, she stomped the floor and caused his to tumble, allowing her to win. Angry at her, Timmy and Hikari decided to make a Jessie sand-sculpture on her beach, which angered her as she destroyed it with a beach ball. As she questioned who did this (not realizing Timmy and Hikari were shrunken now), Nya LaMar and her Teen Ninjas showed up to bring Shelly to her dad. But the princess is first attacked by Sappo and Gibli and their Pikmin, but she easily bested the tiny creatures and caught them in a jar, taking them with her. Returning to her castle, she reunites with her best friend, Minish Princess Gonshiri, and recaps her victory over Jessie as they reminisce about when Shelly and Shiri first met. Shelly discusses that she has no interest in finding a prince like her dimwitted dad, which Shiri agrees upon. The following day, Shelly realizes that her father plans to take Gonshiri away, and doesn't wish to lose her friend. Shelly and Gonshiri escape the sandcastle that night as Shelly tears down part of it. She proclaims to Gonshiri that she's Shelly's servant, and no one is taking her from her. An argument ensues where Gonshiri is only concerned for her own safety, but they laugh it off as Shelly carries her friend across the desert. They go to sleep under a tree and resume journeying in the daylight, coming to rest at an oasis. Gonshiri reveals her powerful plantbending as they contemplate King Sandy's reasons for kidnapping her. When wondering where to go now, Gonshiri wishes to go to Boggly Woods in Kochi, Japan, so the girls venture across the desert to town. They utilize their earth and plantbending on the way, but realize that they're undertrained in both their powers. They raise some money by setting up a mini obstacle course, entertaining customers by having Gonshiri "the moderately intelligent flea" jump her way through. After several shows, an old man tells the duo about a treasure in an old temple up north, so the girls head that way and find a tiny hole into a Minish temple. Gonshiri shrinks Shelly with the Minish Dust inside as both princesses, at equal size, journey through. They reach a complex of tunnels and do battle with a giant Moldorm, destroying it with teamwork. They get into the temple's center and acquire the Sand Wand, designed 4000 years ago to help Shelly's ancestors, the Quartzites, sandbend. Shelly demonstrates masterful sandbending with the device, using it to get out of an exit, where Shiri uses Growth Dust to change Shelly back to normal. The old man meets them again, revealing to be a Minish who wanted to aid the princess and Quartzite descendant. He gives Shelly a sack of gold to get to Kochi and leaves while telling her to find the other Earthbender Family descendants, combine chi under the Tree of Beginning. Non-Canon Shelly stars as an antagonist in Gamewizard and SmashBrosNextDoor's RPs on deviantART. During which, Shelly kidnaps Crystal at the beach and does battle with Jessie, Sandy, and Joey as they try to rescue Crystal. Shelly appears again when she tries to take over the playground and she tries to take the age-regressed Crystal (whom Shelly mistook as Crystal's little sister). Crystal meets Shelly.png|Shelly meets Crystal. Crystal saves Jessie.png|Shelly is attacked by Crystal. captured by shelly and her knights by supersmashcynderlum.png|Shelly holding Crystal hostage. Oh no! It's Shelly!.png|Shelly attacks Hikari with her dodge ball and announces her takeover. meeting gonshiri.png|Shelly with Gonshiri and Crystal Battles *Shelly vs. Jessie Sidney (many times). *Shelly and her Knights vs. Crystal, Joey, Jessie, and Sandy. *Shelly vs. Knights of the Round Towel (break out of Sand Castle). *Shelly and Gonshiri vs. Moldorm. Relationships Jessie Sidney Shelly is Jessie's greatest rival, who beats him at everything and loves doing so. She always taunts victoriously after her victories, angering Jessie. Her nickname for him is "Shorts". King Sandy Sandy is Shelly's father, and she takes after him, deeming herself the Beach Queen and always wearing a swimsuit. However, Shelly thinks her father was an idiot in the past for merely chasing after a queen and not focusing on ruling the kingdom, which is why her mom left him. She wishes to learn from his mistakes and rule with an iron foot. Gonshiri Gonshiri is the Minish Princess, and Shelly's best friend whom was captured to be her slave. Despite the drastic size difference, both girls display a snotty, arrogant intellect with each other, and this challenging of wits make the girls a perfect match. Gonshiri was the one who discovered and pointed out Shelly's earthbending, even taught her how to use it, though Shelly believes that she herself perfected the talent, Shiri just pointed it out. Crystal Stewert Crystal is one of Shelly's rivals/enemies, having met on the beach one day when Crystal stopped her from harrassing Jessie. She hates that Crystal supports the little kids instead of bullying them, and will always harrass Crystal whenever she feels like it, even kidnapping her one time. Sometimes Crystal does small favors for Shelly, but she is never thankful. Appearance Shelly has short black hair and black eyes. She wears a blackish-purple two-piece swimsuit, a purple towel cape, and has bare feet. She wears a purple bucket crown with pale blue clam shells around its edge, and a larger shell on its center. Shelly currently wears a shirt and shorts with the same color as her swimsuit, but remains shoeless. At night, Shelly wears purple pajamas. Personality Shelly is a spunky, tough-notch girl who rules the Fourth Grade with an iron fist, or rather iron foot, and deems all other students "less graders". She has established her monarchy on Cleveland Beach and refuses to let other kids build sandcastles, and often makes them work in her own castle or do things for her sometimes. She is able to do so using her three older cousins, the new "Knights of the Round Towel". She is a very cocky girl who loves winning and taunting those she defeats. She won't hesitate to cheat in her contests when she can. Shelly is admittedly ashamed of her father and wishes not to be like him in regards to running her kingdom. She thought his goals of desperately finding a 'Queen' was pathetic and made him focus less on establishing dominion and fear in his subjects, therefore Shelly has no interest in searching for a boyfriend anytime soon. Shelly also greatly loves fruit, her favorite being apples, as she's usually eating one when relaxing. Abilities Shelly is a fairly talented girl who beats Jessie at nearly every contest they do, such as racing to the class, soccer, or eating a lot of pudding. Secretly, Shelly possesses earthbending, and utilizes very subtle earthquakes in which she slides Jessie or her opponents off their feet and achieve victory (however, she only discovered her bending recently and was good at beating them beforehand). She is even capable of Seismic Sense, having blind-folded herself during a block-building contest and simply sensing where all the blocks were. Shelly wields a wooden toy sword in combat, which originally belonged to a sakura tree, as Gonshiri can make sharp petals bloom on it with her power. In the Buried Temple, Shelly acquired the mystic Sand Wand, allowing her to use masterful, nearly flawless sandbending. After stomping on the Sand Wand, Shelly was forced into Fury Mode, which allowed her to turn the Obama Monument into black sand, which she used for stronger offensive power. Shelly can also swim, and can use Seismic Sense on the floor of a body of water, but only barely. As a half-Minish, Shelly understands Picori. Final Smash Shelly's Final Smash is Sand Shove, in which she aims the Sand Wand around the field to make a sand mound shove any enemies away, namely over chasms. Weaknesses Shelly doesn't practice her earthbending much, since she doesn't want the Gallagher kids to know about it, and while she uses it to win contests subtly, she's not very masterful in the field. Shelly is more susceptible to cold areas since she wears a swimsuit everywhere. Since she's barefoot, any hazardous material on the ground will make it painful to walk on those areas. Stories She's Appeared *Down in the Negaverse (Yllehs) *Rivals *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (Yllehs; cameo) Trivia *Her voice actor is Olivia D'Abo, who voices Tak in Invader Zim. *She is the 3rd OC of Gamewizard's to be named after another author's OC, the first two being Angie and Chris. **She is named after Queen Shelly, who was Sandy's older sister in the story BND, Sort Of. *Her Sburb Title would be Queen of Youth, because of her supposed rule over the younger grades. *She is the second Fourth Grade President of Gallagher to declare herself a king/queen, the first being James McGarfield. *Both of Shelly's family lines (the Johnsons and Quartzites) have an important date 4,000 years ago: the Quartzites received the Sand Wand, and the Johnsons founded the World Government. *Because of her color scheme, people often mistake that Mushi Sanban is her mom. *She is the only character who Gamewizard drew a picture of before she was introduced. However, her appearance in Seven Lights was written beforehand. *Her biggest rival is Jessie, whose sister's name is Sandy, which is Shelly's father's name. *She has many similarities to Kimaya Heartly, as their swimsuits are similar, and they're both friends with a tiny person. *She originally had a notable laugh style, "Nnn hnn hnn hnn hnn!", but this was scrapped. Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Earthbenders Category:Swordsmen Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Royals Category:Fury Mode Benders Category:Noble Earthbender Families